Susan Milan
Susan Milan ARCM PG, GSMD, FRCM, is an English Professor of flute of the Royal College of Music, classical performer, recording artiste, composer, author and entrepreneur. Her work has included performing a flute solo on "A View to a Kill (That Fatal Kiss)" by John Barry, an instrumental co-written by Duran Duran. Biography Born in London, Milan is the daughter of civil servants. She became a Junior Exhibitioner at the Royal College of Music between 1958-63, and during 1960 to 1966 was a member of the London Schools Symphony Orchestra. After graduating with honours in 1972 from the Royal College of Music, she was invited to become Principal Flute of the Bournemouth Sinfonietta. In 1979, Milan released her first solo recording on the ASV label. This was followed in 1981 by a second solo recording on the Hyperion label, and contracts with Chandos (1990) and Upbeat (1990). 1997 saw the issue of the Master Classics Archive Series of historic flute recordings featuring Milan. Described as the “Queen of the Flute” by journalist Huang Hua, Milan has recorded concertos, duos and chamber music recitals for the Hyperion, Da Capo, Omega, Cala, Metier and ASV labels. Her most recent recording of contemporary British works for flute and piano, with the pianist Andrew Ball, was released on the Metier label in 2008. She has also recorded the Schmidt Concerto by Ole Schmidt with Schmidt conducting, for the Da Capo label. In 2010, she began recording the Simpson Concerto for Hyperion. A selection of credits Flute: *1973 “Krystallen Solo Flute” - R. Saxton; Purcell Room, London, England; Susan Milan flute, Clifford Benson piano. *1974 “Fantasy Sonata” - D. Morgan; Purcell Room, London, England; Susan Milan flute, Clifford Benson piano. *1975 “Concerto” - J. Feld; The Round, London, England; Royal Philharmonic Orchestra. *1981 “Sonata Per Assisi” - A. Dorati; Resphigi Festival, Assisi, Italy; Susan Milan & Maxence Larrieu flutes. *1981 “Six Tunes For The Instruction Of Singing Birds” - Richard Rodney Bennett; Norwich Festival, England; Susan Milan flute. *1983 “Memento” - Richard Rodney Bennett; Windsor Festival, England; London Philharmonic Orchestra. *1984 “Concerto” - Ole Schmidt; Aarhus Symphony Hall, Denmark; Aarhus Symphony Orchestra, Conductor: Ole Schmidt. *1987 “Serenade” - R. Walker; Queen Elizabeth Hall, London, England; Instrumental Quintet of London. *1989 “Flute Fantasy” - Carl Davis; Chichester Festival, England; Academy of St Martin in the Fields, Conductor: Carl Davis. *1991 “Concerto” - R. Simpson; Malvern Festival, England; City of London Sinfonia, Conductor: Richard Hickox. *1992 “Stardrift” - E. Roxburgh; Royal College Of Music, London, England; Solo flute. *1995 “Quintetto Capriccioso” - J. Feld; Queen Elizabeth Hall, London, England; Instrumental Quintet of London. *1997 “Night Owls” - E. Cowie; Benaroya Hall, Seattle, USA; Susan Milan flute, Ian Brown piano. *1999 “Concerto” - Keith Gates; City Hall, Lake Charles, Louisiana, USA; Lake Charles Symphony Orchestra. *2001 “Concerto” - Roger Steptoe; St. John’s Smith Square, Barbican, London, England; New London Orchestra, Conductor: Ronald Corp. *2003 “Moon Dances” - Cecilia McDowell; Wigmore Hall, London, England; Susan Milan flute, Ian Brown piano. *2003 “Moon Dances” - Cecilia McDowell; Ticino Festival, Lugano, Switzerland; Susan Milan flute, Ian Brown piano. Links *http://www.susanmilan.com/ Category:Musicians